Tilex
Appearence Tilex has a blue uniform (with lots of stripes, which makes him look taller than he is) and blue eyes, and is around the height of Jib.(Better height explanation later) His most notable feature is a scar across his eye; His aquiring of this scar remains a mystery. After Hideously Idiotic Heist, his body has become incredibly deformed as per a deal from a "haunted" mirror, giving him weird double eyelids, broken arms, four fingered hands, among other drastic changes. This was supposed to come off as some sort of punishment, but Tilex didn't mind too much, even sort of embracing it. Time will tell whether this remains permanent. History Tilex was an unsuccesful scientist, having trouble finding work at a low rank. He tried to work independently, but lacked the proper resources to conduct research. WIth little options, Tilex decided to try Vort, and happened to meet an Irken scientist named Vass. Vass taught Tilex everything he knew, and the two become partners of sorts. One day, Vass was experimenting with an unknown material that is now known as Time Reisdue. Mixing the residue with other more common materials caused a chemical reaction that triggered an explosion in the base, and Tilex was severly injured in the crossfire. Tilex recovered, but his PAK was severly damaged, and in confusion, he attacked Vass. Vass forced Tilex to leave the lab and never come back, thus Tilex soon became the maniac he is today. Tilex often disguises himself as a different Irkens, in order to acomplish his twisted goals. For example, he was the one who spilled red bull on Reant's robot chip. Later on, Tilex was captured by Reant. He was brutally injured and almost killed by Reant, but managed to escape by climbing through a tube that led to the surface of Irk. He was captured by a wandering Irken,(This person is unknown, but regarden by Tilex as "Someone he has a past with") and sent to an Irken Hospital, later to be contained in the Loony Bin. However, using a sort of magical means, Tilex was able to literally "teleport" out of the building; and after tricking Jib into helping him with his new plan, he was able to roam freely once again, just as destructive as ever. Current Whereabouts After being sick of his violent lifestyle, he switched his spittle runner with a much more powerful ship. He managed to fly through a wormhole after happening to encounter one, landing himself on a planet unknown to him in the nightmare dimension. He soon encountered Zathar and Nightmare Lurk, and followed them on their mission, soon leading the death of Vass and a horrible deformation. Together they invader a Nightmare Irken facility, which due it distracting them from outer invaders, resulted in said faclity being mostly destroyed. Personality/Behavior Invader Tilex is mentally insane as the result of severe PAK damage, yet however, does not act with the spazzimistic behavior that insane Irkens often do. Despite this,it is often difficult to decipher his odd motives-if he even has any. However, his goal is clear; to oblitherate the victim.These efforts most often fail given the capability of an average Irken; Nontheless, said Irkens still won't forget their encounter with him. Prior-Insanity Tilex, even before his mental deterroition, was always rather odd-behaved, and never truly what one would label as "normal." Often, he spent less of his time attempting to create new technology and more time studying technology that already existed, interested in the behavior of them that wasn't supposed to happen. He was known to disable core processors in a computer in order to see what would still work without them, and break the screens of computers with blunt objects in order to attempt ot repair them with his bare hands. As a result, his hands are covered with cuts and scratches. Tilex wasn't exactly anti-social, but he would often weird-out those he interacted with by his odd behavior. He was often jittery or nervous for literally no reason, and was known to do something unexpected and find himself unable to explain the reason for it, (Ex. Once shooting himself in the foot, and then replying with "I don't know") and this tendency made others hesitant to be around him. Trivia of Doom *Mysteriouslly, Tilex was due for an existance evaluation test three days after the -censored- war Relationships Vass Tilex had looked up to Vass as a mentor previously,and had greatly respecting him. Tilex usaully kept to himself and didn't interact much, and as such the two had little specific interaction despite their originally posititve relationship. After being thrown out by Vass, Vass vecame a target to Tilex-this being part of why Vass was forced into hiding. Category:Invaders Category:Insane Category:Invader Jib Universe Category:Fanon Category:The Irken Empire Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Rogue Category:Ex-Invaders Category:Dangerous Category:Defectives Category:Loony Bin Residents Category:Sociopaths